1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head lamp, and more particularly, to a head lamp capable of accurately adjusting an illumination pattern of light through a reduction of assembly tolerance between components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a halogen lamp or a gas discharge lamp is used as a light source of a front illumination system for vehicles.
The halogen lamp emits slightly red-based light having a color temperature of about 3200 K, and has a lifetime of up to 1,000 hours, causing continuous field problems.
Compared to the halogen lamp, the gas discharge lamp emits near-white light having a color temperature of about 4300 K, has a long lifetime, and is used in luxury vehicles despite being costly.
On the other hand, a light emitting diode (LED) has recently received attention as the light source of the front illumination system for vehicles since it emits light having a color temperature of about 5500 K, which is similar to that of sunlight and thus causes less eye fatigue than any other lamps.
Further, not only does the LED enable a size reduction to increase a degree of freedom in designing a lamp, but also has economic feasibility due to its semi-permanent lifetime.
The head lamp is provided with a shield for changing an illumination pattern of light emitted in front of a vehicle by partially restricting an illumination direction of light emitted from a light source, so that the head lamp can realize various patterns of light such as high beams and low beams by means of the shape of the shield.
However, since the conventional head lamp is fabricated by assembling a number of components with separate fastening members, it is difficult to realize an accurate pattern of light due to tolerance in the assembly of the components.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved head lamp that overcomes such a problem of the conventional head lamp.